


Creator’s bizarre Miiventure

by Breaking_the_4thwall



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: 4thwall, Akumu, Boido, Cheif (Miitopia), Cleric (Miitopia) - Freeform, Daestrum, Dreamiera, Dumbass on a adventure, Ikari, Imp (Miitopia) - Freeform, Mage (Miitopia) - Freeform, Nightmiera, Pop star (Miitopia) - Freeform, Princess (Miitopia) - Freeform, Rated t because someone is gonna swears, Scientist (Miitopia) - Freeform, Småkus, Sofren, Tags for later, Theif (Miitopia), Warrior (Miitopia) - Freeform, creator, i can’t believe my first public fic is about miitopia, if I ever finish this, maybe blood later on but idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_the_4thwall/pseuds/Breaking_the_4thwall
Summary: One struggling artist moves to a new island to find inspiration, and is swiftly dragged into a grand adventure to save miitopia From an evil fiend and his army of monsters! Join this journey of dumbasses who don’t know what they’re doing, gays doing some crime, A Sad dad who can’t keep track of his kids, and more!





	Creator’s bizarre Miiventure

**Author's Note:**

> Auto correct does not work when using ao3 im sorry for every time you cringe when I spell a word completely wrong

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The island of Miitopia, the beautiful home of the most gorgeous local’s on the planet. Miitopia was a world where every mii, animal, and everything in between could live in peace and harmony. Or at least....it was.

The darkness came without warning.  
A great and terrible shadow threatening all of Miitopia, An unspeakably evil fiend started stealing everyone’s faces for its grand despicable scheme! The fiend gave the faces to its army of horrific and terrible monsters to do it’s biding! Can no one stop the dark lord before all of miitopia is lost?

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Behold a simple traveler. A struggling artist who whisked themselves away from home to being a life of adventure (and solve the worlds worst artist block). 

Creator came from a small island east of Miitopia, home to only a few small towns compared to Miitopia’s many bustling cities and towns. Creator looked around, Easin Hills felt like it came out of a dream, beautiful green hills as far as the eye can see with the occasional rock formation that spiced up the scenery. Letting out a sigh she put her hands behind her head, letting her arms rest after the long journey to the nearest town. “Another peaceful day!” Creator took in a deep breath of the sweet scent from the lushous deep emerald grass, letting her mind wander where ever it wanted to go.

Creator’s thoughts were cut short when something shining slowly falling from the sky drew her attention. She poundered ‘Hmm, what is that?’, it took her a few seconds to make out exactly what ever it was. ‘Is that a pair of eyes?’ Creator simple watched in awe as a pair of eyes of all things descended from the sky and floated towards a nearby group of butterflies. The butterflies themselves were nothing special, just your average pink and magenta bugs flying around mindlessly where ever the wind took them, so why was this pair of eyes interested in them? The floating anomaly flew around the butterfly closes to her a few times before *Flash*, in the blink of an eye it was gone! It didn’t take long for the missing eyes to make themselves apparent, the lone butterfly before creator lifted it wings showing that it and the eyes have perfectly merged onto its wings! The sight alone was enough for Creator to be scared shitless but the moment the demon/monster butterfly thing let out a roar she went running for the hills. She didn’t know how longed she ran for but Creator didn’t stop until her little legs finally gave out from under her. Letting out several deep inhales and exhales, creator tried to catch her breath from the seemingly hours of non-stop running. After a solid minute of catching her breath lilac haired scaredy-cat sat up and look around for any sign of that two winged demon from her deep twisted nightmares, lucky she lost it during her frantic escape for her life. Looking around creator saw the same sight she saw before she ran for her life, green hills with the occasional rock formation as far as the eye can see. ‘Oh man I am totally lost...’ letting out a sigh of defeat creator knew she was definitely lost, all hope was lost until she saw it, a glimpse of hope on the horizon, a small town east of Creator was only a mile or 2 away. “A town I’m saved!” Creator cheered as loud as she could before booking it fast as she could towards the small town in the distance. She definitely had enough of traveling live style for today. ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever public fic and I’m sorry if it’s terrible in every way!


End file.
